Sick Enough To Die
by Ara Shinju
Summary: I found the way to let you leave. I never really had it coming. I can't believe the side of you. I want you to stay away from my heart... Saduran video clip 'Sick Enough To Die'. Completed! RnR NO FLAME!


**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto..._**

**_MC Mong ft. Mellow:_**

**Sick Enough To Die**

Ia berlari, menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya dengan cekatan. Berharap orang di seberang sana mengangkatnya secepat mungkin. Tapi ternyata tidak, ponsel itu tetap berusaha memanggil dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Yakumo membiarkan ponselnya bergetar—dalam kondisi silent- meski Sai menelponnya berulang kali.

Sai tampak kelelahan, ia terus berlari ke studio lukis milik Yakumo. Di atas trotoar jalan yang riuh ramai dengan segala jenis kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, ia terus berari.

Di sana, di studio lukis miliknya, Yakumo masih duduk dengan kaki dilipat dan tangannya memeluk kaki itu. Tatapannya kosong, hatinya hampa. Sejurus ia melihat mainan robot yang sedang sekarat, entah karena dayanya habis atau medan tempuhnya yang terjal. Ia memainkan ponselnya, dimana saat itu juga Sai kembali meneleponnya untuk kesekian kali. Mata Yakumo terpejam, matanya mulai gerimis setitik, ia memalingkan pandangan terhadap ponselnya yang terus menyala-nyala. Seperti tidak peduli, atau kesal, pada Sai yang sedang berlari hampir putus asa dengan panggilannya yang tak kunjung dijawab.

Yakumo mengambil sebuah batang pensil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melukis sketsa kemudian sedikit mengasahnya dengan pisau. Debu-debu hitamnya menjatuhi foto ia dan Sai… Ya, foto saat mereka masih bersama.

Di sebuah restoran, mereka duduk di bangku outdoor. Yakumo tampak membuat sketsa seseorang, yang tampaknya itu adalah Sai. Sai sendiri tersenyum polos melihat tingkah Yakumo, sembari ikut membantu mengasah-asah pensilnya.

Sai tampak payah…

Lelah yang menampar-nampar seluruh tubuhnya. Sai menggenggam erat ponselnya sementara di sana Yakumo berdiri di hadapan sketsa wajah Sai berukuran besar yang ada di studionya sambil menggenggam erat pensil sketsanya.

Sai berhenti, mengambil nafas.

Yakumo menggores sketsa wajah Sai itu,

Yakumo menggores… tidak, goresan itu menjadi coretan. Coretan itu berubah menjadi noda. Tumpahan kebencian Yakumo pada Sai dalam wujud arsiran abstrak di atas sketsa wajah Sai. Ia menangis dan merintih… betapa perih dan ia sungguh tidak ingin berbuat seperti itu. Tapi ia juga tak ingn lagi melihat Sai. Ia sudah menemukan jalan untuk meninggalkannya…

Sengaja, Yakumo membenturkan pensil itu dengan penuh kekecewaan. Hingga patahannya berguguran di lantai. Semuanya kini tinggal satu warna: hitam. Tiada lagi wajah Sai di sana. Apa yang perlu ia lakukan lagi? Yakumo tidak ingin melihatnya... Bahkan sketsa wajahnya sekalipun. Benar, semua ia tinggalkan. Yakumo berias diri untuk bersiap pergi meninggalkan studionya.

Sementara Sai semakin payah. Ia terus berlari seolah ia dikejar dewa waktu yang hendak menusuk Sai dari belakang.

"Tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini, mendapatkan aku keluar dari neraka kejam.  
>Jika ini hanya mimpi, maka silakan bergegas dan membangunkan aku.<br>Harap mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu, di dalam mimpi ini adalah dusta.  
>Tolong katakan kepada aku, silakan mengatakan itu, sehingga aku bisa hidup! Oohhh!" batin Sai. Hatinya menjerit, menahan sakit yang tiada tara. Begitu besar dosanya, dosa yang ia tanggung demi mendapatkan Yakumo kembali.<p>

"Setiap hari dan malam, aku selalu minum.  
>Tidak ada damai, bahkan untuk satu detik.<br>Jika waktu adalah narkoba, maka mengapa tidak memudar?  
>Ini tidak benar, cinta ini merupakan salah satu jalan buntu.<br>Maafkan aku, bahwa aku begitu serakah, sayang.  
>Bahkan pil tidur tidak akan memberikanku sebuah mimpi.<br>Berpikir tentangmu, siang dan malam berubah cepat.  
>Berjalan sambil mabuk mengitari malam, aku terus berjuang!"<p>

Tidak ingin harapannya pupus, meski memang harapannya itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi, atau...

Apakah langit hanya saingan atau sesuatu?  
>Dapat dengan mudah melemparkannya pergi seperti sampah?<p>

"Jika aku mencoba dan memaksakan diri untuk mencintai seseorang lagi,  
>Lalu, apakah aku hidup?<br>Semuanya dimulai,  
>Perlahan-lahan, hatiku mengisi dengan lagu kecil.<br>Jangan pergi, jangan biarkan aku membeku.  
>Bantu aku sedikit, Help me please!"<p>

Mungkin... Atau memang sudah terlambat. Yakumo tidak mungkin dapat menolongnya di tengah kondisinya yang 'sekarat' seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya pengejaran yang tak pernah usai.

"Aku menemukan cara untuk membiarkanmu pergi.  
>Aku tidak pernah benar-benar datang.<br>Aku tidak percaya ini sisimu.  
>Aku ingin kau pergi jauh dari hatiku..."<p>

BRRAAKKKK!

Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan Sai berhasil tiba di tempat itu. Namun sosok yang dicarinya telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi,  
>Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku di sini, sendirian!<br>Jangan bilang itu akhir, terus kata-kata, untuk diri sendiri.  
>Bahkan hanya untuk sehari, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kamu, gadis.<br>Aku ingin kau kembali, ingin kau kembali, ke dalam hidupku. Oh!" rasa sakit itu kembali memenuhi hati Sai. Usahanya menemukan Yakumo di sini sia-sia belaka. Yang ia temukan hanyalah hitam, coretan abstrak yang dibuat Yakumo sebelum Sai datang.

Sai mengambil sebuah penghapus, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk variasi seni lukis lainnya. Diingatnya kembali masa-masa itu.

"Yakumo..."

"Iya, Sai?"

"Lihat. Aku bisa mendaur ulang gambar gagalmu dengan penghapus ini."

"Dengan lukisan yang telah kucorat-coret itu?"

"Benar. Lihatlah!"

Yakumo tersenyum manis. Wajah gadis itu selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Sai memberi berkas putih di atasnya. Sketsa wajah Sai buatan Yakumo, dimana gadis itu telah merasa cukup alasan untuk meninggalkan sketsa itu dalam keadaan gagal. Tapi Sai punya jalannya sendiri, ia terus menghapus coretan itu dengan seksama, dengan hati merindu terhadap Yakumo tercinta meski gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Debu-debu penghapus turut berguguran, menemani debu hitam Yakumo yang masih 'hangat'.

Di goresan terakhir, kenangan itu semakin pekat. Sai semakin teracuni oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu.

_I found the way to let you leave._

_I never really had it coming._

_I can't believe the side of you._

_I want you to stay away from my heart..._

Sai merebahkan dahinya di atas kanvas itu, dirinya semakin 'sekarat' atas keadaan ini. Ia terisak di sana, di tempat yang sama saat Yakumo melihat sketsa wajah Sai untuk terakhir kalinya.

_La la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

Kanvas itu berganti menjadi wajah Yakumo. Sai terduduk lemas di hadapannya.

Kanvas yang digunakan Yakumo untuk melukis wajah Sai. Menghapus kepedihan, dengan memandang wajah Yakumo.

"_Aku akan terus menunggu, 'sampai aku mati.  
>Tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, aku akan menunggu.<br>Aku akan terus menunggu untukmu.  
>Aku akan kembali besok.<br>Besok, aku akan kembali. " _

**Tamat**

Maap ya, hee... Sebenernya Ara cuma menyadur pidioklipnya doang. Jadi permasalahannya ga terukir jelas di sini. Mohon ripiyu. NO FLAME!


End file.
